


Romantic Getaway

by MizJoely



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, mcu crossover silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: A silly little sherlolly ficlet based #thegameisnow audio clip about Sherlock refusing to come back to London from Sweden when Mycroft asks him to.





	Romantic Getaway

"Sherlock, that's, um, quite the get-up," Molly said as she gawked at her newly minted boyfriend. Then the implications of him wearing false whiskers and fancy dress (including a rather dashing red cloak) caught up with her, and her expression (and stomach) dropped. "Does this mean we're not going to Sweden, then?"

He smiled at her, and when he spoke she was almost too distracted by his American accent to hear what he was saying. "I'm not going to Sweden, Miss Hooper, but you and Sherlock are."

"Wait, what?" She took a step back, squeaking in alarm as she bumped into an unexpected barrier.

Strong arms looped around her waist, and she relaxed only slightly when she heard Sherlock's warm baritone rumble in her ear. "It's all right, Molly. I just called in a favor from a friend when Mycroft decided to add me to a 'no fly' list to try and force me into taking on some boring job he has lined up."

"A friend." Molly looked uncertainly from the strange American standing in front of her and Sherlock. "He looks an awful lot like you, Sherlock." An awful thought occurred to her. "He's not another secret Holmes, is he?"

Both men chuckled at her question, and Sherlock squeezed her reassuringly. "No, it's just one of those cosmic coincidences. I promise." Abruptly he straightened up, releasing his hold on her, and stepped over to her suitcase. "This is it, then? Just the one bag?"

She nodded, still puzzling over what was going on. Sherlock picked up his own bag and held out his arm in a gesture as old as chivalry. She obediently slid her hand into the crook of his arm, then gasped as the other man - what was his name? - began a series of odd gestures, holding one hand out in front of himself, whilst simultaneously making a circling motion with the opposite hand. She barely noted the ostentatious gold ring encircling his middle and index fingers, too fixated on the glowing circle of - flame? electricity? - that started to form in the air in front of him.

She tightened her grasp on Sherlock's arm, gasping aloud when the circle enlarged - and suddenly showed a view of some other place. A room made entirely of…ice?

"Right then, off you go," the stranger said cheerfully. "Enjoy your - what did you call it, Sherlock? Sex holiday?"

"Romantic getaway," Sherlock corrected him haughtily. He smiled reassuringly at Molly. "Come on then, Molly. Sweden awaits."

With a nod at the other man, and an admonishment not to tell anyone where they were, he gently maneuvered Molly so that they stood at the very edge of the strange portal…and then encouraged her with a warm kiss to step through it.

 **BONUS FOLLOW-UP NOT POSTED ON TUMBLR** :

As soon as the lovebirds stepped through the portal, Dr. Stephen Strange allowed it to collapse, a satisfied smile on his lips. "About time my dear doppelganger got his head out of his ass," he muttered. "And I thought I had commitment issues!"

"What was that?" an unexpected voice said from behind him. He whirled around, the cloak flaring dramatically, and saw a befuddled John Watson standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you wearing, Sherlock?" he demanded. "Going undercover at a fancy dress ball?"

Strange hesitated before answering; then, with a mental 'what the hell', nodded. "Something like that." Then, unable to resist, he used his sling ring to open a portal back to New York city. "Do you think Rosie would like to visit the Empire State Building, John? No? All right then, laters!"

Just as the portal collapsed behind him, he heard the other man swearing in a manner that would impress even the most hardened gang member, and chuckled to himself. Let Sherlock explain that one to his friend!


End file.
